KIckin' it love story
by Unknowngirl1299
Summary: Jack and Kim are dating, secretly. What happens when Kim's abusive father needs some extra money? What happens when Jacks dad illegally buys him a wife? Can they turn there fathers in without getting caught themselves? They will need help from there amazing long time friends. rated T for language and some fighting
1. Chapter 1

"Kimberly come here please." My mother called. Let start by introducing me my name is Kimberly Crawford, Kim for short. I come from a very wealthy family. Sounds glamorous, right? Wrong my father is an abusive man and my mother is very ill. The only good thing in my life is my boyfriend, Jackson Brewer, Jack for short. His family is also rich. But unlike my family, his father does not beat him and his mother is very healthy. We keep our relation a secret because my family and his family are the worst of enemies. I don't know why we keep it a secret. When I was seven my father changed my last name to my mother's madden name because he said I was a disgrace to his family. My last name used to be Andrews.

Back to reality I got to my mother's room and I saw her sitting in bed with her breathing treatment. "You wanted to see me?" I asked my mother. "Yes come in dear." I sat on my mother's bed nervously. "What was it you wanted to tell me?" I asked not know that this answer would change my life forever. "Honey, my doctor called and told me that he wants me to move to New York for some special treatments." She said not looking at me. "That's great we can move up there and I can start school and we will be away from father!" That's the thing your father doesn't know about this he stopped checking in on me so it will be easy for me to move without him having a cow, but you will have to stay here so that he won't have a cow and come looking for us." She started crying. Honey I love you so much, and I will miss you." "I love you too mom." I said wiping away tears. "Kimberly, promise that when you turn eighteen you will visit me." "I promise."

Mom left that next day. I was at school, so I couldn't tell her goodbye. Jack held me all lunch because I was crying the entire time.

When I got home my father was sitting on the couch. "Look whose home. Kimberly, I have a problem. I went to a casino and lost 10,000 dollars. I need to make that money back and you, my dear are going to help me."

* * *

**I KNOW IT IS SHORT THIS IS JUST THE INTRO TO THIS STORY I WILL FILL IN MORE LATER.**


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean, dad?" I asked. "There is this man, who said he needs a wife for his son. He is willing to pay $100,000." My father said to me evilly. "Dad this man can't buy me. It's illegal!" "I don't care if I'm sending you off for war I'm getting that 10,000 dollars back." "What so that's it you are just going to send me away to be a wife of some stranger that I don't even know." "You will get to know him and you will love me or you can live here for the rest of your live. I need a good maid." My father yelled at me. "You are the worst father. I never loved you I hope you rot in Hell!" After that my father slapped me. I looked up at him "Now go get packed you leave tomorrow." I ran to my room. I got packed and lied on my bed.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to the sound of a car horn. "Kimberly, get down here now! And bring your stuff!" Ugh today was the day I go to live with some stranger and pretend to love them. The worst part of all this is that I won't be able to Marry Jack like I always wanted to. I headed down stairs to the living room "Kimberly this is James. He is the butler for the family that you are going to live with." Father said looking really happy. "Nice to meet you James." I said to James with a fake smile on my face. After that we loaded my bags in the car and said my goodbye. "Bye David thanks for nothing." I told my father. James and I got in the car and started driving. In about 10 minutes we were at a house was. It looked at it with a familiar look in it. I walked in the door and was greeted by a woman that was beautiful. "Welcome, Kimberly right?" "Its Kim thank you" "Well Kim I would like you to meet you husband to be." She pointed to a room which I assume is the living room. In the room there was a boy with shaggy brown hair. He turned around and let out a gasp. "Jack?!"

* * *

**OKAY I ABOSOLUTLY LOVE CLIFFY ENDING TO CHAPTERS. I WANT TO SEND A SHOUT OUT TO PIRULINA. SHE GAVE INSPURATION AND SUPPORTED ME THOUGH EVERY THING.**

**ALSO BEFORE I DO ANY THING ELSE I WANT TO DO THE DISCLAMER. ALL I OWN IS THE PLOT. WHILE I'M A HUGE FAN I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT.**


	3. Chapter 3

Last time-

He turned around and let out a gasp. "Jack?!"

* * *

Jack looked at me and his face went frown a frown to a scared look. "Act like you don't know me." I mouthed to him. He nodded his head and looked at me "Hi, Kimberly right, I'm Jack your new fiancée." "Nice to meet you Jack. It's Kim, and I look forward to marring you and entering your lovely family." I said putting on a fake smile. "Jack why don't you bring Kim's bags up to your room since that is where she will be staying now." Jack's mother told him.

Once Jack left with my two suit cases that carried everything I have ever owned (horrible father equals little stuff) in it, Jack's mother, who told me to call her Lilly, and I sat down on the couch. "So tell me about yourself Kim." Lilly said smiling at me. "Well, I am seventeen years old. My mother has a life threating condition that put her in the hospital in New York, I am a Second degree black belt, and I am a nationally ranked gymnast and cheerleader." I explained "Kim that is impressive. Well since you are in the Karate thing, that is why you recognized Jack, right?" "Yes ma'am." I replied trying to show the best manners possible. "So tell me why you got your son a bought wife. I mean, he's handsome and has a charm that no girl could resist. He could have simply found his own wife." I said. "Yes well we were suspecting he already found a wife with the Andrews girl down the road. How we despise that family the father is abusive and the mother is never outside with her daughter. The girl has to be the same as them." Lilly stated. Thank God I had my last name change.

"Mom, I'm I back. If you don't mind I would like to give Kim the tour and let her settle into our new room." Jack said. "Very well dinner will be done in two hours." Lilly said walking into the kitchen.

"Kim, what are you doing here?" Jack ask me as soon as his mother left the room. "Well, dad needed 10,000 dollars, so he sold me." I explained. Jack knew all about my father considering I would come to school with a new bruise every day all my friends new. "Okay, let's not panic I mean we were going to get married eventually, right?" Jack said trying to calm down. "Yes but not like this I wanted you to propose when you were ready to not when your parents say." I state clearly not calm "Kim your right and I am going to make sure our fathers pay for taking that away from us. Not to mention illegally selling and buying you, a human being." "Ok now you need to relax. After dinner we can go to the dojo and Rudy can help us out." I say trying not to laugh at jacks temper.

* * *

Dinner time Jack's POV (FINALLY RIGHT)

At dinner Kim, Mom, Dad, and I talk about the wedding. "Well it has to be after August 5 my birthday." Kim states. Not that it's illegal to marry under eighteen in California but she and I thought that would give us enough time to make our plan work.

After dinner I told Mom and Dad I was going to show Kim a dojo that she could go to. I am getting really good at lying. When we get to the dojo everyone was waiting for us so we could start practice. "Hey guys we need to tell you something before we start practice." Kim said nervously biting her lip. She looks so beautiful. "We are getting married!" I said half enthusiastic and half upset. "WHOOOOO. My boy got swag!" Jerry says dancing around me. "I thought you wanted to wait until you got out of school before you got married." Replied a confused Milton. Rudy just stood there in shock. "Welllllll, it's a long story" Kim replies while I sit Rudy down and get him to talk "Tell us the story." He finally said. Kim tells the first part then I tell the second part. "And that's why we need your help." I said to Rudy, Milton, Jerry, and Sam. "We will help you Jack we will always be by—" Rudy got cut off by my phone. "Hello….Yes Ma'am….Ok….Love you too. Bye." "Kim we have to go my mom said it's time to come home." I tell Kim "Okay." Kim says in her angel voice. Maybe this won't be so bad.

* * *

**OK THIRD CHAPTER DONE AND DISCLAIMER, I DON'T OWN KICKIN' IT JUST THE PLOT, DONE. I WANT TO SEND A SHOUT OUT TO EVERYONE THAT LEFT A COMMENT I HAVE BEEN GETTING EMAIL NOTIFICATIONS ON MY PHONE LEFT AND RIGHT. EVERY ONE HAS BEEN SO NICE AND BELIEVE IT OR NOT THIS IS MY FIRST STORY EVER ON FANFICTION. KEEP COMMENTING AND FOLLOWING. BYE.**


	4. Chapter 4

Last time-

Maybe this won't be so bad.

Getting home Kim's POV

When we got home Jack and I went straight to bad we had a crazy day.

The next day was Monday and the first day of summer! Jack woke me up by giving me a kiss. "Morning sleeping beauty." He said still waking up. "Morning prince charming." I replied smile the first genuine smile since my mom left Friday. We got dressed and went to talk to his parents. His mom was fully awake and dressed in a really expensive dress. "Morning Kim and Jack. It looks like you had a pleasant night." Lilly said sweetly. Jacks Father, Dad as I was supposed to call him, came through the door. "Jack remember this afternoon your mother and I leave to interview for a promotion." Jack's dad said. "And while we are gone stay away from the Andrews'. You know we don't like those people." His mother added. At that point I was looking worried. I guess they really didn't know I was an Andrews. "Kim, do you know any of the Andrew's?" Lilly asked me. I looked terrified "Actually I-""know there daughter, Beulah." Jack interrupted me. I winced at my middle name but it was better than saying Kim. "Oh, I didn't know that was their daughter's name." Lilly said confused. Finally we were able to leave and go to the dojo where the gang were already at. Rudy was working with Sam on Blocking (He's gotten better at Karate and sweeter as a person.) With the paddle. Jerry and Milton were arguing about wither Santa was real or not. "Jack and Kim what are you up to?" Jerry said interrupting Milton's lecture on the scientific flaws about Santa. "Nothing just wondering if you want to come over this evening and stay with us. My parents are out of town." Jack replied. "Okay can we bring the girls?" Jerry asked since Jerry was dating Mika and Milton was dating Julie, they did everything with their girlfriends. "Can they Jack I need a girl to be in on this situation." I begged and gave him my puppy dog face. "Oh, Okay, but only because Kim is right and She does need girls with her." Jack said. Yes sleep over!

That night Jack's POV

I can't believe I let three girls get together with three boys. The guys and I were sitting there while the girls fussed over Kim and her situation. "Girls calm down." Kim said as she sat down next to me. I grabbed her waist and pulled her on to my lap making her squeal. "Kim's right we are going to turn both of those men in for putting Kim through that. Now who wants pizza?" I said clapping my hands at the end. Everyone started yelling. We ordered our pizzas and sat down to play some games while we wait for the pizza.

When it arrived I answered the door and this really slutty looking girl with a name plate that said Donna on it was standing there with our six pizzas. "Hi sexy." She said leaning near me with that makeup cake face. "Hi. Kim I forgot my wallet can you bring it to me!?" I yelled for Kim so that this Donna chick will know that I have a girlfriend. "Here you go," Kim said eyeing the girl at the door. "I believe that comes with a payment mister." Kim said pointing to her lips. I kissed her and she smiles and rapped her arms around my waist. "Excuse me, but we have a Jerry that needs food so can we have those pizzas?" I asked the girl who looked highly pissed. She shoved the boxes at me and stormed off. "Nice work baby." I told Kim. We walked back to the room and Jerry practically ran me over with joy. "Pizza!" he said like a six year old kid. We gave him his box. (He hates sharing so we get him his own box.) Then everyone else ate two of the other boxes and decided that the rest can be for snacking. "Do you want to watch a movie?" Kim asked. We all agreed and we settled down. We watched the Titanic* all the Paranormal Activity's* and The Avengers*. By the end of the Avengers everyone but Kim and I were asleep. "Jack would you ever leave me?" Kim asked with a sad look on her face. "Not in a million year after the world ends." I replied giving her a kiss before we both fell asleep.

**OK EVERYONE CHAPTER FOUR IS OVER. I AM GOING TO MAKE AT LEAST 20 CHAPTERS BACAUSE I KNOW THAT A LOT OF PEOPLE LIKE LONG STORIES. NEXT CHAPTER WITH FOCUSE MANLY ON THERE PLAN TO CATCH THE MEN. PLUS IS THERE SOMEONE SPECAIL WHO CAN HELP THEM. DISCLAIMER. I DON'T OWN KICKIN' IT OR ANY OF THE ITEMS WITH A STAR. I OWNLY OWN THE PLOT. THAT YOU TO ALL MY COMMENTERS KEEP 'EM COMING! **


	5. Chapter 5

Last time-

"Not in a million year after the world ends." I replied giving her a kiss before we both fell asleep.

The next morning Kim's POV

I woke up to a handsome man kissing me. Jack and I woke up the others and sat in a circle. "Okay now that everyone had their fun let's get down to business." I said. Jack, who I was sitting on, smiles. "I have a plan and I need someone who can help so he is on his way. "Is it Rudy?" Julie asked. "No but he is bringing him.

Next thing we know the doorbell rings. "I'll get it." Jack says. We hear a hey and a sup and then Jack comes back in with Rudy, Sam, and Eddie, Wait EDDIE! Everyone jumped up and gave him a hug. "Eddie, what are you doing here?" I asked giving him a hug. "Well Jack called and said you needed some help." Eddie replied. We all looked at Jack. "I thought that Eddie could help us get confessions." He said. "Smart." I said.

We sat down and came up with a plan. Jack and I were in charge of setting up the cameras. Jerry and Eddie were in charge of getting a confession. Mika and Julie were in charge of getting the prof to the police. Rudy, Milton, and Sam were going to help wherever they are needed which right now was helping Jack and me.

First we get his dad's room. That is where we are getting the first confession at. Second we are going to my old house to set up cameras in the living room to get a confession from David, who I refuse to call my father now. Then Eddie and Jerry will come up with a way to get a confession on camera. Then Julie and Mika will bring the tape to the police station and they will do the rest. "This will not be easy. My David rarely leaves that living room and if we are going to do your parents room we have to do it tonight because they will be back tomorrow." I tell Jack. "It's okay. But right now we should go to the dojo for practice." Jack told me. We all piled into Rudy's van. We didn't all fit in there so I sat on Jack's lap. When we got to the dojo we went to change.

Eddie was practicing with us today since he is still doing karate in Washington. Julie and Mika watched us. We spared and I beat Milton, Jerry, Eddie, who is getting better at karate it took me a while to take him down. Jack and I tied. "Wow, Eddie where are you going now you are getting real good. Where are you going now?" I asked. "The Bobbi Wasabi dojo in Seattle. Though it will never be home."

We all awed and went to Phil's for lunch. Phil smiled when Eddie walked through the doors. "Awe my number one Falaphil eater is back." He said smiling and hugging Eddie. "Nice to see you too Phil." Eddie replied. We sat at our regular booth but pulled up another table so that everyone would fit. "So tonight we will put the camera in my parent's room." Jack said. We all agreed and ate our food. After that everyone said goodbye and Jack and I went to our place. Eddie was staying the night with Jerry and we are meeting up with everyone tomorrow.

We got home we went and put the camera in Jack's parent's room. Then we went to our room and had a little fun ;). We went to sleep after that. Tomorrow we are going to go to my old house and put the camera up in there.

The next morning Jack's POV

The next morning I woke up with a naked Kim in my bed. I smiled because I knew she was all mine even her V-card. I gave her a kiss and she kissed me back. We started to get intense and we pulled away. "I know last night was fun but if we want to turn our fathers in we need to get to the dojo." Kim said. I agreed and we got out of bad and got dressed. While we were getting dressed I realized that we didn't use protection last night. "Kim, are you on the pill?" I asked worried. "No. Why?" She asked then it dawned on her. She panicked and started freaking out. "Kim, calm down, we will go to the pharmacy later and get a pregnancy test." I told her.

When we got to the dojo only Sam and Rudy were there. "Are you ready for going to your old house Kim?" Rudy asked. He and Sam were dressed in all black and Sam looked very annoyed. "Yeah, Rudy we're ready." I told him. Kim just sat there laughing. Later, everyone else showed up and we went over the plan. "Okay, Milton, you are in charge of distracting David. Rudy and Sam will help you. Jack and I will go through the back door and set up the camera. When we text you that we are out of the house you can leave." Kim replied. We smiled and went to work.

We got to Kim's and she started to cry. "Are you up to this?" I asked her. "Yeah let's just go." She said. Milton, Rudy, and Sam went to the front door selling popcorn for boy scouts. Kim and I went to the back door and got in. When we got in we went to the living room. We were almost done when we hear something. "Kim?" A woman asked quietly. "Mom?" Kim asked. She gave her a hug and asked her when she got back. "The doctors sent me back. They said there was nothing else to do for me." The lady said. Kim started crying. I coughed. "Oh sorry, Mom this is Jack. My… fiancée." Kim said. "I know your father told me what he did." "Good can you help us get a confession for the camera?" I asked. "Anything for my baby girl." She said. "Okay well we have to go." I said. Kim and her mom said their goodbyes and we left.

When we were outside Kim started crying. "My mom is going to die." She cried. I gave her a hug and texted Rudy that we had to go home and that he could leave. "Ok well let's go to the pharmacy then we can go home." I said to Kim. "Okay." She said still crying.

We got to the pharmacy and went to the isle that had the pregnancy test on it. We got three different kinds and went home.

When we got home Kim went home and went directly to the rest room. Ten minutes later she came out crying and holding three test that said positive. "Hey hey hey, it's going to be okay." I told her. She cried harder. I grabbed her and we went to get advice from someone we could trust, Rudy. When we got there everyone else was still there hanging out. "Rudy can we talk to you." I asked. "Yeah." We walked into his office. "What's up?" He asked. At that moment Kim started crying again. "I PREGNANT!" she screamed I didn't get mad at her I just sat her down and calmed her down. Rudy sat there with a blank look on his face. "Rudy?" I said. "DAM RUDY TALK TO US, YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WE CAN TRUST. MY MOM IS DIEING AND MY DAD SOLD ME TO JACK'S DAD I'M PREGNANT. AND NOW YOU WON'T EVEN TALK TO ME!" Kim yelled crying and Rudy grabbed her and hugged her. "Shush. No I will always be here for you. It's just shocking." He said trying to calm her down. Kim finally stopped crying and we went home and. Went to sleep. "Night Princess. I love you." I said to her before we went to sleep. "I love you too." I heard her say before I fell asleep with a smile on.

**OK I KNOW THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER. I REALLY GOT INSPERATED. EDDIE CAME BACK. I BET Y'ALL WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT. AND YES I AM FROM THE COUNTRY I SAY Y'ALL. AND Y'ALL AIN'T GOING TO JUDGE BECAUSE I WAS RAISED THAT WAY. REVIEW PLEASE **


	6. Chapter 6

Last time-

. "I love you too." I heard her say before I fell asleep with a smile on.

Next morning Kim's POV

I woke up at 6 am the next morning and remember everything that happened. I decided to go to the doctors today. I went and took a shower. When I came back Jack was awake and sitting on the bed. "Morning, sleepy." I said before, Jack got up and walk to me. "Have I ever told you that I love you?" He asked. "It might have come up." I replied kissing him. "Listen, do you mind taking me to the doctors for a checkup?" I asked picking out an outfit to wear. "Okay. Let's get ready to go." Jack replied running to the bathroom to take a shower. I got dressed in a sundress and some black sandals. Jack came in and got dressed in a V-neck shirt and skinny jeans. He got his keys and we left for the doctor's office.

At the doctor's Jack's POV

Kim wanted me to bring her to the doctor's. When we got there, she signed in and sat down. I sat next to her and grabbed a magazine. "Jack, what are you reading?" Kim asked. "Some random magazine." I replied looking at the cover. The nurse called us in to the room. "Just lay here and the doctor will be in shortly." Then nurse, Kate, told Kim after taking a blood sample. "Kim everything is going to be okay." I told her when I realized that she was squeezing my hand. "I know, I am just worried." "It will be-""Hello I am Doctor Colbert. And you must be Kim." The doctor interrupted me. "Yes and this is Jack, my fiancée." Kim replied with a nervous smile. "Well the blood that Karen took earlier shows that you are pregnant and you are two weeks along." The doctor said. I forgot Jack and I truly did it two weeks ago when I said the night at his house when his parents were away. "Wow, Kim I guess we forgot about that time and didn't check then." Jack said smirking. The doctor told us some stuff, like when the due date is and when we should come in for another checkup. After that he told us we were free to go.

We left the doctor's office and went to the house. When we got there my parents care was in the drive way. "Crud. I forgot they were coming home today. Looks like we can tell them now." I said. Kim had a scared look on her face. "Kim what's wrong?" I asked. "They are going to ask how far along I am." She said. I didn't think of that. If we tell them they might think she is a slut. If we tell them it is mine they will find out that she is the Andrews' daughter. "We will tell them and hope for the best." I said with a hug.

We walked into the house and we got bombed with hugs. "Jack, Kim we missed you." My mom said. Kim looked as if she was going to puke. "Hey mom, we have to tell you something." I said looking at her and dad. "Sure, sweetie what is it." "I'm pregnant." Kim replied looking at Mom. She stood there for a second before giving us the biggest hug ever. "This is amazing, I always wanted to be a grandmother. How far along are you?" She said squealing. "She's two weeks." I said not looking my mother in the eyes. As soon as she heard that her face dropped from a smile to a frown. "What. Jack does that mean it's not yours?" She said almost crying. My dad took Kim and started walking with her to the living room. "Where is he taking her?" I asked. "We paid for a wife not a wife and another man's child." My mom said. "You don't get it!" I yelled, "That child is mine, Kim is my girlfriend whether you paid for her or not!" Mom stood there in shock as my father walked back in the room. "Is this true? We thought you were dating the Andrews' daughter." He said. "I am, she is! And don't kick her out she has had a rough enough life as it is." I said going to look for her.

I found her in our room sitting on the bed crying. "Kim, Sweetie it's alright." I said walking over to her. She looked at me and started sobbing. I held her. "Come on." I told her as I stood up pulling her with me. "Where are we going?" She asked drying the tears from her face. "On a date." I said. We ran out the house. Passing through my parents yelling at us trying to get answers.

We got to the beach, which was right across the street from by house. "Remember when we came down here after you first joined the dojo?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded. "You threw me in the water and I tackled you under." She laughed. We then walked to circus burger. "Remember when I took you here after we kicked that weavers butt?" I asked. She gave me the same reaction as at the beach. We went to the Movie Theater and talk about the Zompiere and the Horse Tamer. Then we went to the court yard and talked about me asking here on our first date. After that I took her to pornacheanis. "Do you remember what our memory here was?" I asked her. She smiled and replied, "This is where we went on our first official date as a couple." "And it is also where I told you that I will never leave you." I walked up to the waiter and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and led us to the table by the fountain. "Kim whether it's our first date while dating or our last date engaged, I want you to know that no matter where you go I will be there for you." I could tell she was about to cry. She gave me a huge hug and kissed me.

We sat down and started eating. The night was filled with I love you's and kisses. We talked about nothing but the past and our times together. "Do you remember when Jerry got stuck in the wall?" "Yeah, it took him two hours to get out." "He ended up tearing the wall down to get out." We laughed at Jerry's self. "Remember when Frank thought you would marry him just because you were sharing lockers at the dojo?" "You got so jealous." She replied laughing. "No one was going to marry you but me." I said. "Well you got what you always wanted." "And I couldn't be happier."

When we got home, Mom greeted us at the door. "MEETING NOW!" She said with a serious tone in her voice. We went to the living room and I came up with an idea. I plopped down on the couch. "Jackson sit up straight." Mom snapped at me. "Okay but as long as we are in this living room I cannot take you for real." I lied. I was truly scared right now. "Okay, then let's go to our room." Dad said. Kim caught on to what I was doing and followed my parents. I did the same. "Alright now what were you going to say." I asked politely to Mom. "I can't believe you are the Andrews' daughter. And jack, I can't believe you didn't tell us when we bought her for you. Plus you were dating her before. I can't believe you would go behind our backs like that." Mom yelled at me. Dad followed with a long rant on how he couldn't believe he wasted 100,000 dollars on a girl that was who he was trying to get his son to stop seeing. I tried not to smile because I knew this whole thing was on tape and my dad would be busted in no time. Kim looked scared for real. I grabbed her and held her for a minute until my parents stopped screaming. "Okay, so you not going to throw her out?" I asked. "Of course not I spent a lot of money on that girl." Dad said. I was so relieved I kissed Kim and hugged my parents. Kim and I ran up to our room and got on my laptop. "Alright all we have to do now is get David's confession, send them to Julie and Mika, and let them do the rest." Kim said. We got dressed for the night and went to bed. I love Kim with all my heart and I will never let her go.

**ALRIGHT CHAPTER SIX YAY! KIM IS TWO WEEKS ALONG. AND JACK'S PARENTS FOUND OUT THE TRUTH. THEY GOT THE CONFESSION FROM JACK'S DAD NOW ALL THEY NEED IS A CONFESSION FROM KIM'S DAD (DAVID) **

**I NEED Y'ALLS HELP COMMENT WHAT YOU THINK THE BABY SHOULD BE AND WHAT THE NAME IS. I WILL PICK FOUR OF MY FAVORITE ONES. THEN IN CHAPTER FOURTEEN YOU CAN VOTE ON WHICH ONE YOU LIKE.**

**PLEASE KEEP COMMENTING AND FOLLOWING I LOVE GETTING THE EMAILS. THEY MAKE MY DAY. I DON'T OWN KICKIN' IT. I DO WANT TO SEND A SHOUT OUT TO ONE OF THE GUEST THAT COMMENTED. **

**I DID RELIZE THAT AFTER A WHILE AND I FIXED IT. THANK YOU THAT WAS ACTUALY A GOOD WAY TO HELP WITH THE STORY. YOU REALY HELPED I WAS TRYING TO FIGURE OUT A WAY TO HAVE JACK'S PARENTS FIND OUT. THAT WORKED GREAT.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ok so I know I said that I was making this a 20 chapter story, but now I am saying that I am putting two chapters on today and they will be the last ones for this story. But I will be making a sequel. I will also post a couple of chapters today. I really want to write a lot today, because I am having a lazy day. So please comment on this one because I am posting the name next chapter.

Last time-

I love Kim with all my heart and I will never let her go

* * *

Two months later Kim's POV

It's been two months since we got the confession for Jack's dad. Today was the day we were going to get the confession from David. We were going to have my mom help us, last month she passed away. I cried all day and all through the funeral.

Jack decided the only way that we would get a confession is if we talk to him ourselves. I can't believe I am doing this. Jack and I walk up to my old front porch. Jack gives me a reassuring hug and knocks on the door. David opens the door and laughs. "Well, it looks like you fiancée couldn't stand you either." He scoffed. Jack gave me a hug and I smiled. "No I would never get tired of Kim we just came to claim the stuff that her mother left her." "Well then, it's in the living room, thought that James was picking it up." David said. We shook our heads and went to the living room. I was confused by David being so nice to me and Jack. Once we got to the living room, we started the plan. "Dad, I have to use the restroom." I stated which was not untrue. Hello pregnant here. "You know where it is I will help Jack put this stuff in the car." David said.

* * *

Kim's old living room Jack's POV

As soon as Kim left the room I started talking. "So, why did you sell Kim? She is such a sweet girl." I asked. "She never listened to me. I told her to stay away from the Brewers and she decided to go out with the son anyway. She was a disgrace to this family and I am glad I sold her. Besides I'm surprised she isn't a mother or pregnant." David said clueless that Kim was three months along. Man would that be awkward. David and I loaded up the car with all the things. I stalled David outside while Kim was still inside so that she could get the video camera. Hey don't get me wrong it's not like we need it but I paid $20 for that thing I would like it back. Kim came outside with the box I left so she wouldn't have to carry the camera without anything else. "Well that's the last of it. Thanks for helping us dad." Kim said. David just scoffed and went inside. Kim and I drove home and left all the stuff inside the car. We ran up to our room and got the footage put together. Then we sent it to Julie's email and cheered. "We did it!" Kim cheered super happy.

* * *

Four months later Jack's POV

Today we have two separate trials to go to. One for my parent's, or as I call them now, Lilly and Bill. The second one for David. "Kim you ready?" I asked Kim my wife. Yes we got married, right before they arrested my parents and took them to jail. "No I feel like a beached whale." She complained. She is now six months Pregnant and is barely showing. "Kim you look great." Milton told her. All of the gang were riding with us to the trail. "Jerry, you are going to behave, Right?" I asked jerry. "Yeah dude." Jerry laughed. Kim was talking to the other girls about a baby shower. "Do you think he would?" I overheard Kim ask Mika. "Of course it is the twenty first century Jack will come to the baby shower." I heard Julie reply. Okay I know exactly what they are talking about. "I wouldn't miss it for the world Kim." I said hugging her from behind. She smiled and gave me a big kiss, then smacked me. "Owe, Kim what was that for?" I asked. "Snooping in our conversation. What if we were talking about our sex life?" She replied. "Simple I am the only guy that saw down there so it's okay." "Jack you are so cocky sometimes." "I know I am, and that's what you love about me." We smiled as we rolled up to the court-house.

The trials went great thanks to the evidence, both groups were taken to jail for illegal selling and purchasing of a human being.

* * *

ALL I AM DOING ON THIS CHAPTER IS A DISCLAMER AND A SHOUT OUT TO THE PEOPLE THAT SENT IN NAMES. I DON'T OWN KICKIN' IT

THANK YOU EVERY ONE WHO GAVE ME NAME I FOUND OUT THE NAMES THEY ARE…


	8. Chapter 8

Epilog

Hospital Kim's POV

After Hours of pain and suffering, I couldn't be happier. "Jack, I think they can come in now are you ready?" I asked Kim we had a great idea. "Okay, Jack said." I smiled. Holding what seemed to be the biggest surprise ever.

* * *

Jack's POV

"Guys there is someone I would like you to meet. This is Rosalina, Rosie for short." I said holding my newborn baby girl in my arms. "Swag you where's Kim?" Jerry said. "She is in room 612. You can go on up there I am going to get Rudy." Rudy already knew about the surprise but got a broken hand so couldn't tell anyone, luckily.

I made my way to the room where he was and let him hold Rosie.

* * *

Kim's POV

"Hey Ki- wow did Jack already get here?" Milton asked. I shook my head. "Guys-" Mika and Julie scoffed. "And girls. I would like to introduce Luke." I smiled. Handing the new born to Mika. Just then Jack and Rudy came in with Rosie. Milton took her. As the gang was passing around the twins I talked to Jack and Rudy. "Rudy again I am so sorry I broke your hand." I said trying not to laugh. "It's okay. I would do it again if I could see the looks on your faces when you held your twins for the first time." He replied. I am so happy that I got two kids I am surprised thought and the doctor that didn't tell me will have a black eye for a while. But the truth is I don't care if they were planned or not I love them with all my heart. "Kim," Jack intruded my thoughts. "The nurse wants to know if we want a picture with the family." "Yes" I smiled. Everyone gathered around me, Jack, Rosie, and Luke. We took the picture and looked at it. "We are one crazy family." I laughed at the photo. Jack and I were the only ones with a normal face besides the twins. Jerry and Mika were kissing, Julie was covering Milton's eyes, Rudy was holding up his cast that read. "An 18 year old girl did this to me." Complements of me, Sam was looking disgusted by Jerry and Mika, and Eddie looked surprised. We all laughed at the photo.

Everything was going great. Except at Seaford City Jail.

* * *

UNDUNDUN SO DOES EVERYONE LIKE IT? I HOPE YOU DO. TWINS A BOY AND A GIRL. JUST A LITTLE BACKGROUND ON THE NAME ROSIE. I ACTUALLY AM GOING TO MENTION IN THE SEQUAL THE ORGIN OF THAT NAME IS FROM KIM'S MOTHER THE ONLY ONE THAT DID NOT GO IN ON THE BARGAIN. LUKE IS NAMED BY RUDY WHO ALWAYS WANTED A SON NAMED LUKE.


	9. Author's Note soo sorry people

Ok everyone who wants to find out what is going to happen to Kim and Jack I advise you to go to Austin and Ally's page and read the one-shot that I put on there that way I can make a cross over with Austin and Ally for the sequel.


	10. Chapter 10

The second story is called reunite and it is under Austin and Ally. Please check it out and also the third story is called twins twins twins it is in the crossover story with Austin and Ally


End file.
